Mr. Arya Dey
Arya Dey '''(born on April 23,1978) is an Indian businessman and Real Estate Infrastructure Developer.He is a former Information Technology professional who enjoyed a successful early career working with several Fortune companies and Indian Information Technology primes both as a Full Time Employee as well as a Contractor in the United States of America and India for over a decade.He retired from his early career path in the year of 2010 and moved into his new career as a business man.Presently he is the Managing Partner of '''Crearch Associates '''and '''Bayan Shilpa Sangha. 'Family background and early life' Dey was born in Calcutta,West Bengal to Mr. Arun Dey '''and Mrs. '''Bratati Dey.Both of his parents are from dignified families of the old Bengal.While his father Arun Dey comes from the upper class family of the late Botto Krishna Dey '''from the suburb of Begampur and Calcutta,West Bengal his mother comes from the upper class family of the late '''Shambhunath Dutta '''from the suburb of Burdwan and Calcutta.Late Botto Krishna Dey was an eminent businessman of Calcuttaand jointly headed the premium textile outlet called Bayan Shilpa Sangha and Janasheba Bostraloy along with his brothers.As far as Arya Dey is aware of the facts late Botto Krishna Dey and his wife were the owners of several dozens of acres of land in their paternal place of Begampur and her brother had several acres of land at Sundarban.Apart from these lands late Botto Krishna Dey was also known to own a theatre (also known as a cinema hall in the Indian colloquial English) in Calcutta.Unfortunately much of the wealth was lost due to reasons not known to Arya Dey because of the againg factor of the family history.Dey went to the old family home of Begampur only once at the early stage of his life.Late Shambhunath Dutta was an honourable officer of the respected entity Shipping Corporation of India.Late Shambhunath Dutta and his wife were the owners of land in Burdwan.Since the family shifted to Calcutta from Burdwan when late Shambhunath Dutta was young himself not much is known about the past apart from there old homes in Lansdown Road,Calcutta.Mrs. Bratati Dey's uncle,Arya Dey's maternal grand father Shri '''Sunil Adhya '''is an eminent surgeon in West Bengal who is married to the grand daughter of late '''Murari Mohan Laha '''the founder of Pasteur Laboratories,Calcutta namely Manjulika Dhar.Late Botto Krishna Dey and late Murari Mohan Laha had established business relations. Since his early days Dey was drawn to the subjects of Western Arts and Classical architecture,Sherlock Holmes,Criminal psychology analysis,Law,Military,Science fiction and Advanced technology.However his prime interests were always about travelling the world,Business and Finance and Fine Scale Modelling.Money and Creativity producing money has been the core of Dey's personal values.Beyond these he learnt the basics of photography from Arun Dey and also developed the hobby of collecting stamps and coins of the colonial era in India.Because of the eminence of the era old '''Bayan Shilpa Sangha '''the entity served the need of many eminent families of the colonial Calcutta.The list includes but not limited to the family members of the classical Bengali film actor '''Chhabi Biswas,family members of '''Marble Palace, '''Calcutta namely Rabindra Mallick,Banalata Mallick. Category:Browse